The Tattoo
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: *ONE CHAPTER ONE SHOT* TATE (Tony and Kate) Picking up where "My Other Left Foot" left off, Tony is still teasing Kate about her tattoo. Will he ever find out what it really is?


_Previously on "The Tattoo"_

_"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs asked, clicking away at his computer._

_"Huh," Tony laughed, "just the rose on Kate's butt," he said, looking at Kate._

_"It's not a rose," Gibbs said, never looking up from his computer. Kate looked at Tony, then at Abby, then back at Tony. Abby nodded her head slightly, smiling, and Kate laughed._

_"He doesn't know. He's lying, just like he did about the Digitalis." She looked back and forth from Tony and Abby, and then she turned around and looked at Jethro. "Alright, tell them." When he didn't answer, she said, "Gibbs?"_

* * *

"So?" Tony asked as he and Kate walked back into the bullpen. "Not a rose, huh? And how would Gibbs know."

"He doesn't," Kate said defensively, "I already told you, he's lying."

"Gibbs doesn't lie," Tony smiled. "So, what is it... and where?"

"Like I said before, someplace you'll never see. And why does it even matter if you'll never see what it is?"

"Eh, I guess you're right, huh? What do you say we go out and get a beer? Celebrate solving this case," he said, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

"You just want to try and get me drunk and passed out so you can try and find my tattoo," she said, grabbing her purse. "If I even had one."

"I am not," he said, laughing. "I would never do such a thing. Come on, one drink."

"Fine," Kate said, finally giving up.

* * *

Kate got her keys out of her purse and opened her apartment.

"That is not true," Kate said as they both laughed. Tony and Kate walked into her apartment, and she shut the door behind her.

"You know it is," he laughed.

"No it isn't! I never liked McGee."

"Oh, come on, Katie. The way you look at him," Tony joked. Kate punched him in the stomach, and he bent over, groaning in pain. "I was joking!"

"Well, your joking is over, or it's gonna happen again," she laughed.

"See?" he groaned. "You're not drunk. I told you only one drink, and that's what you had. You didn't even drink alcohol."

"I didn't feel like having a drink tonight." Kate walked into her kitchen, taking her jacket off and setting it and her purse on the counter, and Tony walked up behind her.

"Well, you could always show me your tattoo," he said, slipping his hands around her waist.

"What? Tony, no," she said, slapping his arms. He put his hands on her thighs, and rubbed them. A moan slipped out, and Kate immediately hated herself.

"See, I know you've always been attracted to me."

"And why would you think that?" she groaned as he unbuttoned her pants.

"Because... I've always been attracted to you," he whispered, unzipping her pants. He pulled her body into his, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He slowly pulled her pants down a little, revealing her light grey lace underwear. "Grey is my new favorite color," he whispered into her neck. He pulled her pants down a little more, and they fell to the ground. She turned around, staring into his eyes, and took his shirt off. He looked down, and slipped her shirt over her head, throwing it on the ground. He looked down at her chest, and smiled, satisfied.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I was just thinking about how that would look a lot hotter on the floor," he said. Kate looked at him and smiled, just before she slammed him against the wall. He smashed her lips hard onto his, and he put his hands on her hips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she put her hands on his belt, making a job out of the buckle. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the ground. "Wait a minute," Tony said, pushing Kate away a little. "You're not drunk, so... I was right?"

"About?"

"You liking me," he smiled.

"Of course," she said, kissing him.

"Wait, wait, wait, one more thing," he said into her lips. She pulled away, and looked at him. He looked down, pushing her away a little, and smiled. "Ah, a tattoo on your hip bone."

"Yes, Tony, it's on my hip bone. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm really diggin' it. Sexy as hell, Kate." She smiled, and Tony kissed her. He put his thumb on her hip bone, running it over her tattoo, and she groaned into his mouth.

"God, Tony, let's just go in my bedroom already," she said, biting her lip as she pulled away. She grabbed the elastic band of Tony's boxers, and drug him into her bedroom.


End file.
